The Doctor Is In
by SharonH
Summary: They needed a new doctor, and made a new friend. A friend with a past of secrets and shadows.
1. Default Chapter

Andy looked out the windshield at the gate leading into Cheyenne Mountain. She sighed and realized she couldn't just sit out there forever. She parked in the employee parking area, and headed for the entrance. 'Glad I wore flats,' she thought to herself while walking, she had argued with herself that morning on what to wear, before deciding on a knee-length black skirt, white blouse, and black flats. She had pulled her dark hair back into a bun at the nape of her neck.  
  
When she had gotten the call offering her the position within the Air Force compound, she had to think long and hard before accepting. She knew it would be a great opportunity, and she would be working closely with her father, until his retirement went through. Really she didn't know why she was worried. Security cleared her, and she was escorted to a small comfortable office. Andy sat down in the seat across from the desk and prepared to wait. It wasn't long before a man came into the room and seated himself behind the desk. He was in uniform, and the only thing that wasn't neat, and orderly was his hair, which stuck up a bit on top.  
  
"Good Morning, I'm General Jack O'Neill." The man smiled at her, "You're Dr. Andrea Warner?"  
  
"Yes sir." she answered looking a little tense."  
  
Jack sat back a little in his chair, "I'm sure you realize this is just a formality. You've already been cleared by Washington, and the job's yours. I just wanted to be the first to meet you, since in the past, I've always been the last to meet anybody." he teased slightly.  
  
Andy smiled at him a little shyly.  
  
"I figured, I'd show you around the base, give you the full blown information on what we do around here, and take you by the infirmary. Do you have a place in town yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet. I was told that I would be staying on base until I found something. Is that ok?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh sure, heck I'm sure we can even help you find something nearby. I'm sure you'll have plenty of help." They began walking to the elevators. "So your Doc Warner's daughter?"  
  
She smiled at him, and her face lit up." Yes, that's my Dad."  
  
"We're going to miss him now that he's retiring. He's a good man. If you don't mind my asking, is that how you found the job?"  
  
"Actually yes," she answered as they were descending in the elevator. "I had just returned from a project in South America, I had decided for a change of scenery from New York, and got a call from Paul Davis. I guess Dad had called him. He offered me the position. I knew that Dad was retiring, I didn't know I'd be the one replacing him."  
  
"He's done good work for us." They stepped off the elevator, and Jack started digging for his key card. "How did you know Paul Davis?"  
  
"He was one of my commanding officers when I was in the Air Force. I got out when I got married."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll fit right in around here." Jack opened the door to the control room and motioned her in. "I'm sure you've read the brief, but it's nothing like seeing the real deal." He told her pointing through the windows.  
  
She looked forward just as the wave of energy poured into the room with the opening of the outgoing wormhole. Four men headed up the ramp, and stepped through what appeared to be a vertical pool of water. Andy took a small step back. "I have to say, I read all of the information that Paul gave me, but I didn't really believe until now."  
  
"Now you see why we have you sign all of those forms."  
  
"Oh, yes sir." she agreed. "It's lovely to look at." Her eyes were still fixed on the gate until it closed. "Maybe you should show me my infirmary now." she said taking a deep breath.  
  
Jack took her around the base, introducing her to people as she went, although she knew she would remember them better once she saw them in a professional capacity. The infirmary was small, but well stocked, with good equipment and supplies. There were also three rooms that could be used for isolation or surgery. They were in the main infirmary when her father walked in.  
  
"Princess! You got in ok, I didn't think I'd see you until tonight." The older man said coming up to hug her.  
  
She smiled widely, and hugged the man back, "Hey Daddy." She moved her head away from him to look at him fully. "Obviously Rita's been cooking well. What is this?" she teased patting his slightly protruding stomach.  
  
"You see this kid, General O'Neill." He said looking at Jack, "Just as naughty as when she was ten. And the brains this girl has."  
  
"Dad." Andy said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"I get to talk you up, I'm your father. She'll do a good job for you Jack."  
  
"I'm sure she will, Actually I was just about to show her where she can stay while on base."  
  
"Good, good, and she knows that she can stay with us whenever she wants to as well. I'd better go check out SG-2. You're coming for dinner tonight right?" Dr. Warner said walking away from them, not really waiting for an answer.  
  
Jack turned and grinned at her wickedly, "Just as naughty huh?"  
  
She smiled back at him. "Sometimes I think he still thinks I'm in high school." she told him wryly.  
  
They finished their tour and he had two SF's help her bring in her luggage from her car. The room they had assigned her wasn't too bad, she thought as she unpacked her clothing. It was painted off-white, with charcoal trim, and included a small bathroom. She was amused to find that in all, this room with bathroom was larger than her apartment in South America had been. Feeling tired, she laid down to take a nap before dinner with her father and step-mother.  
  
After Jack dropped the new doctor off with the airmen, to help get her stuff inside, he headed back to his office. He walked in to find SG-1, already inside. "So, what's the new doctor like?" Sam asked him impatiently. "Seems nice, a little quiet, but I'm sure that won't last with this bunch." Jack answered, sitting down at his desk. "Her resume is something to look at. She speaks quite a few languages, was working with a prestigious medical group in New York, until about two years ago, she scrapped it in, took off to be a doctor in South America for a pittance. Her file says that she came back a little over three months ago, was looking to go back to work in New York. Most of the hospitals were trying to snap her up, when u-turn, she starts throwing feelers out of the U.S. again. Paul called her up, after hearing from our Dr. Warner. Here she is."  
  
Jack closed the folder, "Security did find some odd information though. She divorced two years ago, and three and a half months ago, there was some type of incident which put the doctor in the hospital. Everyone seems hush hush about that though. Doesn't seem to know anyone except her parents. There's some other stuff, but it's her medical file."  
  
"Well, it worked out for us I guess. I'll stop by and say hi to her tomorrow. Offer to show her around, take her shopping whatever." Sam said with a small frown.  
  
"I am sure we will be meeting the doctor soon. Since Daniel Jackson seems to end up in the infirmary for an injury after each mission." Teal'c said with a slight tilt to his lips.  
  
"Teal'c, big guy, you made a joke." Jack grinned.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Daniel said. As the three left the office, Sam turned to Jack.  
  
"Dinner? 8?"  
  
"Sounds good." he said and smiled as she blew him a kiss.  
  
Two months before the President had called a joint meeting, it seemed that their Asgard friends were concerned at the rules set in place for Stargate Command. They had made the suggestion that seeing how the SGC was often working on their own, and their was a possibility that there were lockdowns and being the only humans left if the world was demolished, depending on the Goa'uld, how could the government expect the fraternization policy to stand as is? After much discussion and debate, for which the President made sure that the Asgard felt appreciated, but knew they weren't making the decisions, amendments had been made to the existing Handbook. Jack could date Sam, but had to remain impartial in emergency situations. He figured that they had cared for each other for this long, without too much affecting their decisions, they could keep doing it. They both knew the risks of this job. He also knew that he loved her, and wasn't going to miss this chance.  
  
Andy woke up early. She showered and dressed quickly ignoring the negative thoughts running through her head. Dinner had been both wonderful and difficult. She loved seeing both her father and Rita, but telling them why she had chosen to come to Colorado had been hard. She knew it had affected her father, she couldn't remember seeing him cry before last night. Rita had just hugged her close, being the mother that she had needed. 'I couldn't not tell them.' she assured herself, 'it's not like they wouldn't have known something was up eventually anyway.'  
  
Andy headed to the commissary, grabbed some oatmeal and orange juice, and headed to a table to eat and read up on some of the injuries that they saw around here. Fascinating reading actually. Some of it was basic stuff; stitches, burns, scrapes, but then some of it was serious life and death stuff. She finished her breakfast, and left the commissary unaware of the looks coming in her direction. She was still engrossed in the files, when she rounded the corner to the infirmary. "How many times have these people died?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Several, for most of us." a friendly voice broke her out of her reverie.  
  
She looked up, flushing from being caught talking to herself, to see a tall, pretty blonde grinning at her. She closed the folder, and tried to collect herself. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam. Colonel Samantha Carter." the blonde said shaking Andy's hand.  
  
"Andrea Warner, I've been reading about you," she said motioning to the files, "and your friends actually."  
  
Sam took in the appearance of the doctor. She was fairly short, about 5'5" and thin, painfully so. Long dark, close to black hair, was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of her head, and she had reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "That could take forever." Sam said following Andrea into the infirmary.  
  
"Yes, it seems that there are a lot of medical needs here on base, especially from SG-1." she finished, with a small smile.  
  
Sam chuckled, "Yeah we do seem to get into trouble now and again. So, I really just wanted to come down, introduce myself, let you know if you need anything, feel free to give me a call."  
  
Andy gave a Sam a genuine smile, and Sam decided the girl was a stunner, "Thank you, I appreciate that. It gets hard not knowing anyone all of the time."  
  
"Well now you know me, so if you want to go shopping, or do lunch, please call me." Sam offered, "But now, I'd better get back to work." She waved and left the office. She decided then and there she and that girl were going to be friends. It looked like Andrea could use a good friend, she had such a fragile, haunted feel to her.  
  
Andy looked after the vivacious girl, bemused. She sighed, and went back to work.  
  
Several weeks had passed, and Andy found herself fitting into a routine. She was meeting people on the base, and at least twice a week had lunch with Sam. She hadn't met the rest of SG-1 yet, as there hadn't been a mission assigned to them. The man referred to as Teal'c was visiting with his son off world, and Dr. Jackson was involved with some translations. He had been into the infirmary twice for minor occurrences, but they weren't on her shift. It was her third week at SGC, when she realized that she needed to buy some new clothes. As she changed from her jeans into some pants that were elastic around the waist, because her button up's wouldn't fit. It was her day off, so she thought she would see what Sam was doing, or at least have the other girl direct her to the mall.  
  
She made her way to where she knew Sam's lab to be. The door was open, but upon hearing voices Andy knocked before entering. She walked in and found Sam talking to a younger looking man in glasses. He was actually quite attractive, with dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a toned build. Not too muscular, but not gangly either. They both smiled at her as she entered.  
  
"Hey Andy, how's it going?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's ok, if you're busy, I can come back later..." she trailed off starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"No, don't be silly. I was just talking to Daniel about some of the artifacts we brought back on our last mission. Have you guys met yet?"  
  
Daniel piped up, "Actually no," he extended his hand to Andy, "I'm Daniel Jackson, it's a pleasure to meet you." he noticed the slight hesitation in her before she took his hand, when they did touch, her found her hand warm and pleasant.  
  
"Likewise, Dr. Jackson." Andy said quietly, letting go of his hand, and backing up a step. "Actually Sam, I was just wondering if you were working today. I find I have the need to go shopping."  
  
"And at the 's' word, I'm out of here." Daniel said with a smile and started towards the door. "You girls have a good time. Sam, we'll talk later. Doc, it was nice meeting you." 'I'll definitely be seeing you later.' he thought to himself, intrigued by the new doctor.  
  
"So, you want to go shopping? Cool, I'm off today. Let me grab my jacket and we can go."  
  
"That's definitely something that I need to buy, a jacket. There wasn't that much call for one in Bolivia."  
  
"Is that where you were down there?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"For a year and a half. The economy down there is horrible. They needed doctors badly."  
  
"Well, I think that's a great thing you were doing."  
  
"Not so much really." Andy looked at Sam, she sighed "I was running away. I ended a bad marriage, and needed to get away. That was a good, far place to go."  
  
Sam turned to look at the girl, who's voice sounded so vulnerable, "But you could have gone somewhere and made lot's of money, you chose to go and help people less fortunate." She hugged Andy with one arm, "What are we shopping for?"  
  
"Clothes, and I'm afraid I need a little bit of everything." Andy got quiet for a moment, and decided to confide in her new friend, "I'm pregnant Sam." At Sam's quick look, she continued, "About four months. My clothes aren't fitting any more. I guess it's good that I'm gaining weight, for a while I was too thin."  
  
"I thought you looked thin when I first met you, I was happy you were putting on weight, but at four months, you should weigh even more." Sam said with a frown, "Did you have bad morning sickness?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I just wasn't eating, or sleeping much. It's better now. I'm sure I'll be as big as a whale in no time." she assured Sam.  
  
"Well, I'll be making sure of that, in the meantime though, let's go get some smaller than whale size clothes for you."  
  
Andy felt relief, just from sharing with her new friend. She knew she would probably have to tell her everything eventually, but for now..... For now that could wait.  
  
They arrived back at the base several hours, and packages later. Sam had made sure that Andy had eaten a good lunch, and a glass of milk. Andy had smiled at her in amusement, Sam was acting like a big sister, or a mother, but Andy didn't mind. It felt sort of nice. She hadn't asked for any explanations, of who or where the baby's father was. They got the bags to Andy's room, and Sam helped her put everything away.  
  
"You know, eventually you're going to have to get a place off the base."  
  
"I know, I'll probably start looking my next day off." Andy sighed, she had hoped to stay on base as long as possible, but realizing how much stuff she was going to have to get for the baby, she knew she'd have to get a place soon.  
  
"Maybe I'll be able to schedule my next day off to match up with yours and I could go with you, if you wanted me to?"  
  
"I'd really like that Sam, thank you so much for helping me today, and just listening." Andy said giving Sam a brief hug.  
  
The two women walked down the hall towards Sam's lab. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Probably read in my room for a while. Make some phone calls."  
  
"You know SG-1 and General O'Neill are going to O'Malley's for dinner, you should join us?"  
  
Andy looked at Sam, "I don't think that would be a good idea Sam, None of those guys know me, and I'm sure they'd feel uncomfortable. I'll just stay in tonight. Maybe next time?"  
  
"If you're sure?"  
  
"I am." Andy said goodbye and headed back to her room. The first call she made was to set up an appointment with a doctor for a check up. She knew with all of the stress she had been under, it was best to be safe. Next, she called around and found a realtor that could show her some potential houses. She figured she would probably just buy a house. Hopefully near her father. The last call that she made was to her lawyer back in New York. She was in the middle of this call when there was a knock on the door, she opened the door to find Dr. Jackson waiting outside. She had the phone to her ear, and motioned him to come inside.  
  
"I know what you're saying Alan, but I'm not willing to bend." She listened to the other caller for a moment," I don't care."  
  
Daniel watched as the frown on her face deepened. It was obviously not a pleasant conversation.  
  
"I know. Here's how this is going to work, if he needs to get a hold of me, he does it through you. You can then call me. Tell him that my mind is set, he can either sign the papers or I talk to Johnson." Her face softened as she listened to the other person, "I know Alan, I love you guys too. Tell Marian I miss her." Andy hung up the phone and turned to Daniel, "Sorry about that, my Attorney, great guy. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Sam said you didn't want to come to dinner, so I was voted to come plead our case, and ask you to take pity on four people who need some new blood to listen to." He saw her about to decline, "Seriously, I'm here to beg. Is getting down on your knees necessary to begging?"  
  
When she saw him starting to kneel she stopped him, and couldn't stop a giggle from emerging. "Ok, begging successful. I need to get out of here for a while. Let's go."  
  
Daniel gave her a quick smile, and she felt her knees go weak.  
  
"So there's Daniel being all Neanderthal, with a Neanderthal woman next to him, making grunting noises." Jack was nearing the end of one of his favorite stories, "It was probably the one time I ever understood what he was saying."  
  
Sam was giggling uncontrollably, Daniel was blushing and smiling, and Teal'c, well Teal'c had what could be considered a smile on his face. Andy was feeling very relaxed. They hadn't even hesitated, or looked at her oddly when she had ordered milk with her dinner. She had looked at Sam, and Sam had shook her head to indicate that she hadn't said anything.  
  
She was finding herself fascinated with Daniel Jackson. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his eyes were, and the sweater that he was wearing really emphasized his shoulders. Andy figured it was ok to look, she wouldn't be doing anything about it, no matter what opportunity arose. She had too much on her plate as it was, and she figured that she was better on her own. At least then she wouldn't make any more poor choices.  
  
When she got back to her quarters that night, she was glad she had gone with them. It was nice to go out, and not talk about all the serious stuff sometimes. It was nice to feel like part of a group, and they had certainly made sure to include her. She took her shower, and found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Long, straight, almost black hair. Blue eyes that were almost navy, fringed with thick dark lashes. A small, nose upturned at the end, and just a little crooked from being broken, with a smattering of freckles across it, and a generous bow shaped mouth. Her breasts weren't huge, but they weren't too bad, a nice full B cup, she had good hips, and so far, her normally flat stomach was just pooched out slightly. All in all, she knew she was attractive, she just didn't care anymore.  
  
Andy had just finished stitching up one of the members of SG-15, when Sam walked into the infirmary. "Keep it out of water, come see me in a week, and if you have a problem with pain, let me know and I'll get something for you." She pulled off her gloves and walked to Sam. "What can I do for you today Colonel Carter?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Actually all of SG-1 should be here. We're going out on a mission, so we have to have our pre mission check up." Sam said hoisting herself up onto a table.  
  
By the time she had been checked out, Teal'c had shown up, and Daniel walked in seconds after. Andy finished with Teal'c and moved on to the handsome doctor.  
  
She rubbed her hand on the chest piece to make sure it wasn't cold before listening to his heart. She made a note and looked up to find him looking at her. "That was nice, normally it's really cold and makes me jump." he smiled at her.  
  
"A little trick I learned working with kids. Warm stethoscopes and lollipops, keeps them happy."  
  
"Do I get a sucker too?" he flirted.  
  
She flushed slightly, "Sorry I seem to be all out of those. You guys are all set to go. We'll see you when you get back."  
  
On their way out the door, Sam stopped to confirm plans for house hunting for the day after they got back from their mission. Andy agreed, and watched her new friends leave.  
  
SG-1 returned to SGC three days later. No one was wounded, they had come back with tons of work for the linguists to work on, and the hopes of better knowing a new civilization which lived on the planet and seemed friendly.  
  
Jack sent them straight to medical for their post mission check ups. When they got to the infirmary, Andy had her back to them, and was counting some supplies.  
  
"We're here for check ups Dr. Warner." Sam announced and got worried when Andy nearly jumped a foot at the sound of her voice. The smaller girl turned around, and they could see the shadows under her eyes. Her skin was pale. She gave them a tight smile and headed over. "What's happened Andy, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't talk about it here Sam. I just have to keep moving, get through today." she said and began performing their checkups.  
  
"Can you tell us over dinner? Teal'c, Daniel, Jack and I were going to dinner tonight."  
  
Andy thought carefully, it was scary thinking about telling all of these people the twisted story, but she knew that Jack should know, and Sam had become a good friend. "If you don't mind me bringing serious stuff to the dinner table, I'll come."  
  
Sam looked at the others, who looked concerned, and looked back at Andy. "We want you to come with us. We were going to invite you anyway."  
  
Somehow Andy got through the rest of the day. Sam stopped by her quarters to pick her up, and they headed to dinner. They had eaten and were sitting relaxing when Sam spoke up. "Andy, I don't want to rush you, but we're concerned for you. Tell me what's wrong, maybe we can help." Sam took Andy's cold hand into hers.  
  
Andy was looking down at the table. She took in a trembling breath and looked at them all. "You know I really appreciate all of this. It's been a long time since I've had people like you in my life. I guess I should start at the beginning. I met Josh, my ex husband, while I was in the Air Force. It was crazy, he swept me off my feet. Flowers, candy, poetry. I had no experience with men, I had spent so much time in school, and then work. We got married when I was 23. The first few months were fantastic, then he started getting angry. He didn't want a wife in the military. I didn't sign up again when it was time, I finished medical school, and that made him happy for a while. Then when I started my internship, he wasn't happy with the hours I had to work. I guess he was one of those old fashioned kind of guys, he wanted his wife at home. Cooking, cleaning, caring for his every need. That's when he started hitting me, and that's when I started planning on leaving him."  
  
" I was 26. I was working at a phenomenal hospital, doing things I had always wanted to do. I filed the papers for divorce, and he went nuts. Started following me, calling at all hours, showing up at the hospital during my shifts. He even threatened a few of the male doctors or nurses that I happened to speak to. I got my divorce, and quit. I went to Bolivia. I ran away. He didn't follow me out there, actually he got married shortly after I got there. I stayed there for a year and a half, and decided to come back home. I started looking around for jobs. The hospital I had been at previously wanted me back. I thought that everything had turned around. I started getting phone calls, no one would say anything. One night I came home to find him in my living room." Andy paused, looking around her at everything but the other people at the table, who were very quiet.  
  
" I tried to get my cell phone out to call for help, but he was up and had knocked it out of my hand before I dialed any number. He beat me, raped me, and left me there, probably thinking I'd die. I managed to get to my cell phone before passing out. When I woke up in the hospital, it turned out that my neighbor had called the police as well. I was pretty banged up. Two black eyes, broken nose, fractured collar bone, a few lacerations and contusions, mild concussion. When I got ready to leave the hospital I found out I was pregnant. That was four months ago. My baby is due in early April." Andy heard Sam gasp softly, "Sam I want you to know, I appreciate you not asking questions when I first told you. I came here to be near my father and to get away from him. I have a restraining order."  
  
"So he isn't in prison? What about his wife?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, he's awaiting trial. Actually the DA is willing to offer him a plea bargain, on my consent. If he signs the papers relinquishing all rights to my child. Right now he's up on counts of breaking and entering, assault, rape, attempted murder, and petty larceny since he ate a sandwich while at my house. If he takes the deal he'll serve 15 to 20 with possible parole after 15, if he doesn't he's up for life. It turns out his wife, was a nurse at one of the hospitals I applied at. That's how he found out I was back. Last I heard, they split up. I try not to talk to anyone that knows the both of us though. I didn't want him to know where I went."  
  
"Ok, so what's going on now?" Daniel asked knowing somehow that wasn't the end of it. Although it explained the phone conversation he had walked in on.  
  
"I've been getting phone calls again, no one speaking. I'm probably being paranoid, but it scares me." she whispered.  
  
"Do not be afraid Andrea Warner. You now have the people of SGC, and especially the people at this table to make sure nothing happens to you." Teal'c offered, feeling anger at the thought of a man hitting this small woman.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." she said with a wan smile. "I didn't tell you any of this for pity. Actually I was hoping the General could just notify the MP's on what to be on the look out for."  
  
"Done." Jack said, worried about the slip of a girl in front of him. "Have you checked with your lawyer to see if he knows if this guy has left town. I'm pretty sure if he's waiting for trial, he isn't supposed to leave the state."  
  
"I left a call for Alan, my attorney to call me back. He and his wife are on their much anticipated 30th wedding anniversary."  
  
"Well, let's focus on making sure you're safe until we hear back from him about where your ex is. When's your next doctor's appointment?" Sam asked.  
  
"What's today, November 5th? It's set up for the 7th at 10 am, so this Friday." she figured out.  
  
"Good, I can go with you." Sam said, "After that we can go house hunting, if you're still up for it. We'll just make sure when you leave base you have someone with you."  
  
The others looked at each other in agreement. "Well it's a good thing that's settled. Tell us Doctor do you play pool?" Jack asked innocently.  
  
She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Yes, a little, why?"  
  
"There just happen to be some pool tables over there with our names written all over them."  
  
"I see, well, I suppose I could play a game or two, before going to bed. Besides, it's best for junior to learn how to play sooner rather than later." She smiled at the group of people in front of her. It felt nice not to have secrets.  
  
By the time Friday came around, Andy was glad for the day off. Sam had called her the night before to tell her she couldn't go to the doctor's appointment with her, as her father was going to be in for a few hours that morning, but she told Andy that she would make sure someone went with her. Andy had checked with Rita, but she had her own doctor's appointment to go to.  
  
So at about 9 o'clock that morning she was leaving her quarters when Daniel Jackson came running down the hall at her. He stopped, bending over to put his hands on his knees, and catching his breath. "I'm here." He wheezed.  
  
"Dr. Jackson," she said a little startled, "You didn't have to run. Actually, I could do this on my own, really."  
  
"No doing." he answered standing up straight. "I got tagged for this appointment, let's go."  
  
He took her into town, straight to the Academy hospital. She had a regular check up, and the doctor decided to do the ultra sound to check on the baby. The nurse, thinking Daniel was her husband, escorted him back to the room.  
  
"Whoa!" he said, "I don't think I'm supposed to be in here."  
  
She looked at him shyly from where she was lying on the bed, her belly was exposed, "You can come in and watch if you want to."  
  
The technician came in and squeezed the gel onto her stomach, she jumped a little because it was so cold. The woman turned on the machine, and started running it over where the baby was positioned. She started pointing out different body parts to Andy and Daniel. Daniel saw the tears start to run from Andy's eyes, and took her hand. "Did you want to know the sex of your baby?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes please." Andy said.  
  
"It looks like you're having a little boy." she told them, then pointed to a spot. "See there. We'll print these pictures off for you." She pressed several buttons, and turned off the machine. "You can get dressed, just open the door when you're done, and I'll take you to the doctors office."  
  
Daniel helped Andy sit up, she was wiping the tears from her face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"It just sort of hit me, I'm going to be a mom." she said looking inward, "What if I make a mess of it, like my mom did?"  
  
"I think you'll be a great mom." Daniel told her softly. "Now, go get dressed in that bathroom, and let's find out what your doctor has to say."  
  
Once dressed, Daniel accompanied her to the office to hear what her doctor had to say. He basically told her she needed to gain more weight, and watch the stress. He gave her a prescription for vitamins, and told her everything looked good so far. They set up an appointment for early December.  
  
They left the doctor's office and went to have lunch. She was surprised she wasn't more nervous in Daniel's presence while they were alone. When she had first met Josh, she had felt so nervous every time he was around, and as depressing as it was to admit, she was far more attracted to the good doctor. After lunch, they met with a realtor to look over several houses. Unfortunately, none of them really suited. So they headed back to the base.  
  
Andy and Sam found the perfect house for her on their third trip out. It was a spacious three bedroom, two bath, with a huge dormer upstairs that could be used as an office. The kitchen had been remodeled, and was completely modern, and had a laundry room attached. There was a good sized back yard, and a two car garage.  
  
She put in the offer, and decided to call around to find a security company. She wanted to make sure there was a good system on the house. In addition to everything else about the house that she loved, it was in a good neighborhood, about fifteen minutes from work, and ten minutes from her Dad. Sam lived three blocks over. Her offer was approved quickly, and she made arrangements to start moving in. Her father had helped her choose a state of the art alarm/security system, and Rita had helped her pick out furniture. Sam had been depressed about missing the ultrasound, but she accompanied Andy to her next visit, and was praised by the doctor for helping to get Andy to gain weight. Andy decided her main mission now was to get the nursery ready.  
  
She was still staying at the base, however most of her furniture was in the new place. It was coming along just as she had hoped. In all, things were looking up. She had heard from Alan, who had confirmed that Josh was still in New York. Her job was rewarding and fun. She had great friends. Most of all, she and her baby were healthy. It was the week before Christmas when she decided to use her days off to decorate the nursery, and start living there. She had purchased all of the supplies the week before. She had changed into some blue jean overalls, over an old white t-shirt, and had her hair pulled back in a bandana. Andy was opening the package of face masks, when her doorbell rang.  
  
When she got to the door, and looked out the peephole, she saw SG-1 standing on her porch. She disabled the alarm, and opened the door.  
  
Sam smiled at her with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "Ok, we've got four willing bodies, soda and beer, and juice for the little mommy, and snacks. All you have to do is supply pizza, and we're set."  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Andy asked astonished.  
  
"We are here to paint and decorate a nursery Andrea Warner. In the books that I have read, it does suggest that painting, and adhesive fumes are not wise for pregnant women. Therefore, we are here to protect you from these fumes. Also, at your last appointment, your doctor felt you were not getting enough rest. Now you will be able to." Teal'c responded. The group walked past her into the house. Jack ushered her to her couch, and helped her to sit down on the chaise portion of it.  
  
"You just sit down, Sam says you told her exactly what you were wanting to do in there. We'll get it all done in no time. Teal'c's a madman when it comes to cutting in." he told her and headed back to the nursery. Sam had already headed back. Teal'c and Daniel finished putting their cargo in the kitchen, and Daniel brought her out a glass of orange juice. He kissed her on the cheek, which made her flush, and followed Teal'c back to the room.  
  
Andy was flabbergasted. She couldn't remember the last time she had just sat back and relaxed. Being on her own, she was used to doing everything, and constantly being on the go. Picking up the remote control, she sank back into the chaise and turned on the TV. She quickly found a movie that she hadn't seen in a while, but really enjoyed. Several hours later, after the nursery was done, the group came into the living room to find her asleep.  
  
Andy woke up to see Jack on her telephone ordering pizza, Teal'c in her recliner flipping through channels, Sam was puttering in her kitchen, and Daniel was next to her on the couch next to her, with her feet in his lap.  
  
"Teal'c just pick something." Daniel said in exasperation. "There, why not that show?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson, I do not wish to learn about the mating rituals of the three toed sloth." he said in his monotonous voice, "Ah, here, We will watch Cops. It intrigues me to see the ease with which your police pick up criminals, without killing them."  
  
They watched Cops for a while, with Teal'c occasionally laughing at the criminals stupidity. The pizza arrived, and everyone ate. Finally, Jack had enough, "Teal'c, let's throw in a movie."  
  
"This is a Cops Marathon, O'Neill. Do we not want to see who finishes first?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"This kind of marathon just means they're showing all the episodes, one right after the other. There isn't a winner to it." Jack sighed.  
  
Sam held up a DVD from Andy's collection, "How about this one? I know how much Teal'c loves Star Wars. He should really watch Spaceballs."  
  
While the group was discussing the merits of watching Spaceballs, Andy got up to go look into the nursery. Not only had they decorated and cleaned up, they had also put the furniture together for that room. The walls were painted a soft blue-gray. Clouds were painted on the ceiling. At the top of the walls, brightly colored hot air balloons looked like they were floating upward, while on the bottom of the walls choo choo trains ran along the baseboards. They had left room in the middle for her to hang storyboards, and her son's name in wooden letters.  
  
The carpeting in the room was soft gray, and she had bought some shaggy navy blue rugs cut in shapes, which had been placed strategically around the room. The toy box was assembled and placed diagonally in one corner, the changing table was on one wall, while the crib was across from it. The rocking chair, that Rita had given to her was in the corner between the window and the crib. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the beautiful room that her friends had finished for her. She had thought she would be going through this alone, with her father and Rita for support. Instead she had found a great group of people willing to do so much for her, and try to take care of her.  
  
"I hope those tears don't mean we really screwed something up." Daniel's soft voice came from next to her. She hadn't even seen him come up, with as absorbed as she was in the room.  
  
"No," she said, "It's absolutely beautiful. Everything I wanted for him. I couldn't ask for more. None of you had to do this, yet you all did. You're good people."  
  
"You're good people too." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Your baby deserves the best, and he's getting that with you as his mom."  
  
"I just always thought that my kids would have two parents. But I can honestly say, I don't want my child to know his father. I don't know how to explain anything to him." she choked on a small sob, and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Daniel turned her to face him. "Andrea, what happened to you, should never happen to anyone. And now you have this little bundle that's going to be counting on you. You'll have us here with you. I was sort of hoping that maybe you'd let me help you with some of it." he finished looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Daniel. I just don't know. I'm scared. I know you're completely different from Josh, but look at what a mess I made with that." he made a sound of protest, but she continued on, "I am attracted to you. Maybe if we just took it extremely slow?"  
  
"That's all I could ask for." He smiled at her, leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's go watch that movie."  
  
It started to become a routine. Whenever they all had a night off together, they would end up at someone's house watching movies and eating. Jack and Sam were growing closer and closer, and while Daniel and Andy hadn't taken any steps back, they hadn't gone farther either.  
  
By the time the end of February came, Andy had gained a fair amount of weight. Daniel had taken the Lamaze classes with her, with Sam as her second. She still found herself nervous around Daniel. She tried not to be, but with everything that had happened, she was finding it difficult to make it past..., well, the past. She had started to receive the silent phone calls again. Alan had told her that he would contact her should he find out that Josh had left town, so she was trying not to let the calls get to her. She made her way, slowly into the infirmary to give SG-1 their pre mission check ups.  
  
Daniel knew he had found someone special, he just didn't know how to make her see that not all men were like her ex. He was trying to just be patient and hang in there, but he found himself wanting more and more of her. Her time, her voice, her looks, her smile. They would sometimes just sit and talk, about everything and nothing. She was always interested when he found new artifacts, and came to tell her about them. Sometimes they would talk in other languages together, and it always made him feel like they had secrets together. He had loved going to the child birthing classes with her. He got to put his arms around her, and feel the baby kick his palms.  
  
When Sha're had been alive, and they had been newly married, they had often talked about how they would one day have children. Then hell had come calling. Sha're had been taken as a host, born a child by Apophis, and then she was gone. Daniel had felt desire since then, but not the sweet fluttering in his stomach that Sha're had caused. Not until Andy. He was glad this would only be a short trip off world.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him. He had been incredibly quiet while she examined him.  
  
He gave her his slow smile that always made her pulse speed up, "Just thinking how glad I was it's going to be a short mission."  
  
She flushed slightly at the look he gave her, and handed him a sucker out of her pocket. She had started carrying them shortly after his first flirting session. Everyone else seemed to like them too.  
  
"It's not too much longer now. Make sure you don't forget any of your vitamins, drink lots of milk, take several naps a day, get off your feet once in a while," Daniel started rattling off his list, as she was pushing him from the infirmary, "and don't forget we have a doctor's appointment Thursday, I should be back Wednesday."  
  
"I'll remember Daniel. Go, they're going to be waiting for you. 


	2. The Doctor Is In

Andy let herself into her house. It was storming out, and she was sopping wet. She had almost decided to stay on base that night, but Daniel wasn't supposed to return until the next day, and she had some stuff she wanted to get unpacked. It was mid March, and her baby would be coming in the beginning of April. She shut and locked the door, and flipped through the mail.  
  
Daniel seemed to be looking forward to it, almost as much as she was. It was nice having someone to go through everything with. He really wanted to be there. He was always trying to take care of her.  
  
Her father had called her earlier to tell her that her mother knew about the baby. She tried to imagine the implications of that. Andy's mother had been an abusive woman, who had abandoned her family when Andy was quite young. Her father had met Rita shortly after, and she had been a good mother to Andy. The last time that she had seen her biological mother had been two and a half years ago. The woman had come to see her to ask Andy to write a prescription for Vicodin for her. Andy had shown her the door, and hadn't thought about it again.  
  
Andy went to take her cell phone out of her purse, and realized she had left it at work. She sighed, it seemed like her mind was diminishing, as her size increased. She smiled remembering how she had caught Daniel grinning as she waddled down the hall earlier in the week.  
  
Her cordless phone rang, so she grabbed it as she headed for the living room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Andy, is that you? Oh thank God!"  
  
"Alan, is everything ok? You sound horrible." she smiled into the phone.  
  
"I tried your cell, I tried the base, I couldn't get a hold of you." The man sounded close to tears.  
  
"I left my cell at work, I'm sorry. I had some stuff to do before Daniel gets home tomorrow." Andy had walked further into the house, and frowned to see her back door ajar.  
  
"Andy, you have to listen to me. They found Theresa's body. She was beaten to death. Josh isn't anywhere to be found, neither is Theresa's car. You have to get back to the base."  
  
"Oh god Alan," she whispered as the living room light turned on behind her. She turned slowly, just catching the fist smashing into the side of her head. She fell to the floor, dropping the phone. The coppery taste of blood ran in her mouth. She could hear Alan screaming her name, and saw as the phone was picked up, and turned off. Looking up, she was staring into her ex husbands face.  
  
"Hello there Andrea."  
  
"Joshua, what are you doing here?" she asked, terror running through her blood. He picked her up by the shoulders, and flung her onto the couch.  
  
"You look great Andrea, having our baby really suits you." there was something off in the way he was talking to her. "Why, I was just telling Theresa the other day, it was time for me to come see my wife, and our baby."  
  
"Josh, we aren't married anymore." He flew at her screaming.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again!" he yelled, spittle falling into her face. "That stupid little bitch tried to tell me the same thing. I showed her how wrong she was." Joshua started pacing muttering to himself. Andy sat holding her belly protectively, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Josh, where is Theresa?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, she's sleeping. We fought, and I told her she had to go to sleep, until she could see how wrong she was." Josh pulled out a pill bottle, and took several pills out of it. He swallowed them dry. He took a deep breath. "Who's Daniel, Andrea?"  
  
"He's my friend." she whispered.  
  
"Are you fucking him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Before she could move, he swooped in on her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her from the couch. She scrambled to keep up with him as he pulled her into her bedroom, and threw her against the bed. Andy felt a sharp pain in her belly, and cried out.  
  
"Stop screaming!" he yelled going crazy, "Stop! I can't think with all the screaming and crying."  
  
Andy tried to quiet her cries. She could only pray that Alan had called the base, or the police. That's when she remembered the alarm system. When they had put it in, they had installed two silent alarms in her bedroom. One by the door, on the keypad, and one hidden right at the edge of her headboard. That way if she went into labor, and she was alone, she didn't have to try to crawl to the door.  
  
Andy slowly pulled herself onto the bed. Josh looked at her quickly. "I'm just going to lay down, Josh. The baby is kicking hard, I'm just going to lay down. I swear." He didn't move as she pulled herself up, and onto her pillow. As slowly as possible, she moved her hand to press the button. He had turned away from her, lighting a cigarette, he didn't even notice.  
  
Josh started pacing and muttering to himself again. They stayed that way for over half an hour. Andy was feeling pains run through her abdomen, and knew it wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Josh, I think the baby is coming. I need to get to a doctor." she tried telling him softly.  
  
"You are a doctor Andrea. You're fine. My son is fine." he babbled at her smiling the whole time.  
  
"No, Josh, it isn't fine. I can't help myself with this."  
  
"I can help you breathe. I watched a movie you know? Who was going to be your coach?" he asked, frowning slightly looking confused. Then anger filled his face. "Was it Daniel?"  
  
"No, Josh, my friend Samantha was helping me." she tried lying.  
  
"You're lying, you are fucking him." he screamed. Then stilled as he heard sirens in the distance. "Did you do that? Did you?" he jumped on the bed coming after her.  
  
Andy cried out as he straddled her below her belly. He hit her in the face, once, twice, and a third time, then grabbed her shoulders. The pains were radiating throughout her belly now, and she felt wet oozing on her thighs.  
  
"You don't get it Andrea. You and the baby are mine. If you aren't going to be with me, you sure as hell aren't going to be with someone else." His painful grip eased as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck. He started squeezing.  
  
Andy tried to struggle, thinking only of saving her baby. She was feeling lightheaded, her throat burning, her body begging for air.  
  
Something burst through the door, and she heard three loud pops. Andy felt a wet spray across her face, and Josh's hands went limp. His body slumped on top of her, and she started screaming. Suddenly, his body was moved, and she was staring up into dark blue eyes. She started sobbing, as Daniel picked her up.  
  
"The baby," she moaned, "my baby is dying."  
  
"No he isn't," Daniel whispered, "I won't let that happen Andy." He and the medics helped her to the stretcher. 


End file.
